1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to sheet separating machines and methods and more particularly to machines and methods for stripping protective dry films from the underlying solid panel used for printed circuit boards.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The printed circuit panels are usually covered by one or two protective coatings which are used during the dry film processing. The conventional coating is usually made of Mylar or polyester. As a final step of the film processing the chemically treated panel surface is developed by exposure to light or chemicals in accordance with a predetermined pattern of the circuit. The protective film or films must be removed from the underlying panel before such exposure or treatment. Such panels are usually made out of copper, being covered on either or both sides by a photosensitive material which reacts to light or chemicals when exposed thereto. Conventional machines use consumable materials, such as tape, to strip these protective coatings.
The machine and method which is the subject of the present invention avoids the use of such consumable materials. Each protective film is automatically stripped from the underlining panel by loosening a leading edge of the film with pressure wheels and air turbulence, and subsequently stripping the film off the panel by air knives. The protective films attached to both sides of the panel can be simultaneously removed and transported to a disposal receptacle at a predetermined location.
The subject invention is described in greater detail hereinbelow.